Stupidity
by Redfaerie
Summary: TAKES PLACE AFTER "Social Studies".Casey Cartwright has done plenty of stupid things in her life, but this is by far the stupidest. Now she's got to fix it...unless she's too late... Cappie loves you damn it!


**THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER THE (current ) MOST RECENT EPISODE OF GREEK!!! ( Season 2, Episode 19. "Social Studies." ) I do not own it. If I did, I wouldn't have to write this fic out of frustration at these damn stupid characters. I love them, but they're driving me ( and possibly my TV, which I really did throw my Carmex at in Casey-is-stupid frustration ) into an early grave.....

* * *

**

Casey sighed.

Ashleigh frowned.

Casey sighed.

Rebecca sent Ashleigh a look.

Ashley just shrugged helplessly.

When Casey sighed once more, Rebecca grabbed Ashleigh's hand, pulling her away from the room, and Casey, before she went crazy. As soon as she was out of sight she turned, putting Ashleigh's back to the wall.

"Alright. Spill it."

"Spill what?"

She jerked her arm towards the living room, her finger pointing. Her movements were short, frustrated. Typical Rebecca. "She's been spacing out for the past three days, and now she's just sitting there trying to peel the wallpaper with her mind. Or sigh it into a depression, I can't tell which. Yesterday, I took her lucky lip gloss without asking _and_ dropped it in the toilet."

Ashleigh looked slightly horrified. "What'd she do?"

"Nothing!"

The older girl's features scrunched up into a slightly pained expression. "Ooooh...I knew this was bad."

"What? What is it? What happened."

Ashleigh bit her lip. "She...no, no I can't tell, she told me not to."

Rebecca just raised an eyebrow. Everyone knew Ashleigh was horrible with secrets. Seriously, the quickest way to spread a rumor was to whisper it to Ashleigh first. Just look at Calvin?

Then again...she did have this crazy loyal streak...especially when it came to Casey...

"Come on."

"Oh...no, no, I can't"

"Please"

"Rebecca!"

"Oh fine", she huffed. Time for a new tactic. "Well is there anything you can tell me without breaking your crazy sister trust act?"

"Just that things should get better tonight...I hope."

"What happens tonight?"

"Max gets back."

So. It was about a guy...

* * *

"Are you alright?"

"What?" She jumped a little in her seat, blinking as she came out of her own little world. She found herself looking across the table into Max's sweet, concerned, brown eyes.

"Is everything alright?"

"Of course it is", She replied, giving her best smile, "Why wouldn't it be? You're home aren't you? I've just missed you." She leaned over the table, giving him a quick kiss before he could reply. It had been a lame excuse, but maybe she could distract him...

When had kissing Max become a distraction, she wondered, instead of a pleasure? An indulgence.

He nodded as they pulled apart, picking up his fork. "I've missed you too." They were silent a few minutes before... "Casey, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"I know." She smiled again, refusing to let herself drift off as she finished her dessert. "It's one of the things I love about you."

And she did know. She really could tell him anything...

Anything except this...

* * *

"Are you alright Case?"

"Yes!", she exclaimed, stabbing her slice of pie viciously with her fork. "For the last time, I am completely and totally fine!"

"I only asked you once" Rusty muttered, "Jeeze."

"Yeah, you and everyone else in the world."

"Everyone else?"

Rusty was quiet, watching his sister stare at the pie she'd so violently attacked. Not eating it, just staring at it, her eyes somewhat distant as she nodded.

"If everyone else has noticed it too, than shouldn't it tell you something?"

"Yes"she frowned, "That everyone has too much time on their hands."

Frustrated with the lot of them, angry that they could all see what she was so desperate to hide, she pushed herself up from the table.

"Are you sure? There's nothing you want to tell me? I'm pretty good at listening-"

"Yes", she snapped. "I'm sure. There's nothing I need to tell you because there's nothing at all to tell. I'm completely and utterly fine and if I'm not it's only because you all keep pestering me about it. Really! I'm fine."

Rusty watched as she grabbed her bag and stalked off.

"Yeah. Real believable Case."

She felt a pang of regret as she left her brother in her dust. She knew he had something to tell her, something he was thrilled about. That was the whole reason they'd met up today for lunch, and she was honestly interested. But she couldn't stand another minute of him poking into her business, not about this. They'd formed a closer relationship in the past year since he'd come to Cyprus Rhodes, but this was still something she couldn't share with him.

How could she tell him that his older sister was desperately missing his big brother?

* * *

Rebecca scowled at the scene before her. She couldn't help it.

"Is she doing it again?" an exasperated voice asked, joining her.

"Yes. It's pathetic."

It really was pathetic. They were supposed to be having a ZBZ car wash. All proceeds went to charity and the girls got to strut around seductively in bikinis until all the guys on campus were panting at their heels. She was trying, but her heart was so obviously not into it that it just came off as sad.

"I know." Ashleigh bit her lip. "I was sure Max could fix it."

"Okay, no more secrets. What the hell is going on? Should I go find her Prozac or something?"

"It's nothing...well, okay it's something but..."

"But?"

"Well..."

"Ashleigh, just tell me what it is before I choke you with a squeegee." She held the offensive object up, poised to attack.

"Okay, okay fine" She held her hands in front of her defensively, leaning back a little. "I'll tell you. Just put that thing down."

"No."

"What?"

"Tell me!"

"It's about Cappie."

Rebecca's eyes widened marginally in interest. "What about Cappie?"  
"They were studying, pulling an all nighter, and I don't know what happened exactly, but they ended up getting into some sort of weird fight. Cappie confessed that he still had feelings for her and she shot him down. Seriously though, still? After all this time? He really needs to move on and-"

"What if he can't?"

"Huh?"

"What if it's not so easy?"

"What do you mean? He-"

"You can't see It because you're all pro-Casey"

"And you're back to being the Anti-Casey force four?"

"No. But I'm not bowing at her feet either." Ashley was about to retort, but Rebecca didn't give her the chance. "All I'm saying is that everyone keeps looking at it from Casey's point of view. What about Cappie? Is he supposed to just stop loving her just because she wants him to? Because it would make things easier for her? Well newsflash, life isn't always easy. You can't always have what you want. And don't look like that. No turning that around for Casey's benefit."

"But....fine. You have a good point I suppose, but why are you defending him? You broke up. Over Casey."

Her eyes narrowed. "Who told you that?"

"You did. You were sloshed, and tired. Moving on."

She frowned. "Because he's my friend. And yes, Casey is too now. But still, I as a third party involved with the two of them, am able to see things from a more objective point of view."

Meanwhile, Casey was attempting to look sexy while scrubbing mud off of Beaver's tires. She had no clue how one truck could get so filthy, nor why Beaver had to come here of all places. When she'd asked, he'd just said something about her being a car wash and something about cleaning. Somehow, she had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with Cappie.

Why did things have to end up this way, she wondered. Why couldn't they have just gone on being friends. She liked them as friends. At least then she got to see him. Now that they weren't...

He was even sitting somewhere else in Woman's studies.

It hurt.

It was her fault, and she knew it, but still it hurt. Never before had she been completely without Cappie. She'd always been able to find him, talk to him, have him talk to her. No matter what she'd always know somewhere in her mind that he'd be there.

Now she wasn't so sure and it was killing her.

The real question, though, was why?

Why did she miss him so damn much?

She was shaking the thoughts away when she heard a familiar voice call out to her. Turning, she saw Jordan approach.

She smiled, though somewhat cautiously. The last time Jordan had come up it was when her little brother was upset over her, venting about wanting the whole bag of chips or something.

It was also the night that her and Cappie..

No! She refused to go back to that line of thought.

"Hey Casey" The younger girl was smiling broadly, as if they were best friends. As if she hadn't just crushed her little brother's heart. Of course, she didn't know, which was the only reason Casey was even still speaking to her. That and the fact that Jordan was like a mini her.

She'd heard the story about the Jordan-Rusty-Andy love triangle,been able to related it to her own problems freshman year with Cappie and Even. Anyone could see who was who. Jordan was her, Andy was so obviously Even and Rusty...

Well, he'd picked a hell of a big brother, and was apparently determined to follow in his footsteps.

She winced at the thought as she remembered the destroyed, hopeless, look on Rusty's face that night at the KT house. Had she ever made Cappie look like that...

Who was she kidding? Of course she had. When she left him for Even, when she slept with him just to even the score, when she'd kissed him that one time and then run back to her boyfriend. She'd always done that...Used him before running back to someone reliable. Someone with a 10 year plan. Someone safe...

She felt the guilt like a punch in the gut remembering how he'd lay his heart out for her. He didn't do it often, but the few times he had she'd thrown it back in his face. And for what?

She felt sick as she turned her full attention to Jordan, determined to escape this train of thought. Difficult, considering who she was conversing with, but it couldn't be impossible.

"Hey Jordan. What's up?" She tried to keep her tone light. Thankfully, the girl couldn't tell what a struggle it was.

"Hey big sis!"

Big sis? "I thought you left the Zeta Betas?"

"What? Oh, no I don't mean like that. No offense, the dodge ball game was awesome, but it's still not really my kind of thing. The sorority I mean."

"Then why?"

"Oh! Rusty didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"We're together now! Since a few days ago actually..." Casey listened in slight shock as Jordan replayed the events. The night of studying, taking the safe choice,the Sistine Chapel displayed on the ceiling, Rusty's confession, getting caught passing notes. By the end Casey couldn't breathe. Not just because the story was beyond adorable, because she was glad everything had worked out in Rusty's favor, but because it was like one of those books where you could choose the ending. If you chose wrong you got her and Cappie's night, a friendship ended. But if you chose the other ending, chose right, you ended on a cute happy note, a friendship turned into so much more.

She didn't hear what Jordan was saying, didn't comprehend it anyways, until...

"...and they were giving me a hard time because he's a Kappa Tau and everything, some of my friends from Zeta Beta I mean, but I don't care. It doesn't really matter though, I mean I love him. He's smart and sweet and come on, I fell for him under the Sistine Chapel. How many of them can say that?"

"No one, I don't think...That's really great", her voice was weird, out of breath, but Jordan didn't comment. "But...but what about goals and stuff? The future?"

The girl just raised an eyebrow, giving Casey a weird look, "What about it?"

"I mean, you both know what you're going to do, right? Where you're going to be in 10 years."

"I know what I'd like to do, and Rusty does too, but things aren't set in stone. They don't need to be. 10 years from now we could be married, or divorced, I could be an artist or a school teacher. Hell, Rusty could be working at Home Depot, not that I think he ever would he's entirely too smart for that but you get my point right? The future's unpredictable. We don't know where we'll be, we just know that as of now, where it stands, we want to be together. In 10 years, I just want to be with him."

_"I know where I want to be in 10 years Cap...do you?"_

_"I just want to be with you."_

She felt her throat close, her breath become scarce as reality hit her square in the face.

She was stupid.

Perhaps he stupidest girl on the entire campus. The stupidest person in the world.

And now she had to fix it.

As soon as possible.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Of course Spitter. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're cleaning...again..."

"Yes, because the place is a mess and Wade's toothbrush is entirely too clean." He held up said toothbrush for inspection, "Well, was." With a shrug, he continued using it to scrub the baseboards.

"But you've been cleaning for the past few days. _Days_."

"Well, the place is _really _dirty."

"Do you want to go to the Lunch Buffet?" Rusty asked hesitantly. He had no real desire to return , who knew what he might catch? But Cappie seemed to like it there, and no matter how much he denied it he could tell that something was bothering him. Most likely Casey.

He loved his sister, but he could strangle her for tying Cap in knots like this.

"Thanks but no thanks" Cappie replied, his tone annoyed, "Look Rusty, I appreciate your concern but I'm really truly fine. Now unless you want me to start using _your_ toothbrush I'd get."

"But-"

"Don't you have a pretty new girlfriend to pester?"

He just sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But you know where I am if things change."

"Sure I do."

As soon as the door clicked, Cappie sighed, let his face fall. He knew she wasn't his, she hadn't been in over a year but...

But it still hurt.

It'd be better if he'd been able to kill his hope, smother that tiny spark that still believed she'd wake up one day and pick him. That she'd ever love him back again.

And as long as that spark was alive she'd be able to crush him, break his heart again and again. He'd tried to kill it, but just couldn't bring himself to do it. Even now, he couldn't bring himself to. It was pathetic really.

He was glad his pathetic-ness hadn't extended to Rusty. He really did care about his little brother, was thrilled that things had worked out for him. It made sense though. Rusty was nice and smart and motivated. He had a plan, knew where he was going to be in 5, 10, hell probably even 20 years. And if he didn't, Dale would bug him until he did. He was a fun loving frat-boy who rocked at beer pong while still being able to ace polymer science. Not to mention he was honest and trustworthy. He'd never be caught trying to balance two girls a the same time. He'd even gotten upset when a girl had only wanted sex from him, instead wanting a relationship. What wasn't there for girls to like?

Not that girls had any problem liking Cappie. Lots of them did.

Just not the right girl...

He sighed again, about to search for the Windex when suddenly there was a frantic pounding on the door.

What in the hell?

Opening the door he was met with Casey, panting, out of breath.

"Casey?" His voice was detached, the sting of her betrayal biting into his heart at the sight of her.

"Cap...what are you doing?"

"Trying very hard to clean this damn house. I told you before not to waste my time Case-"

"I'm not! I mean, I won't. Or, I hope I won't...aren't..."

"Want to get to the point?"

The stung look in her eyes hurt him, and he hated that it did. He refused to comfort her. To do that would be to open up. To give her another chance. And to do that would be to willingly allow her to hurt him. He might as well hand her the knife and tell her where to cut.

He was distracted from his train of thought …

She wasn't wearing the necklace. The one Max had given her when he lavaliered her. Had they had a fight?

Of course, that would explain it. Her sudden appearance on his doorstep. They'd had a fight and she was crawling to him to make her feel better. She'd use him for the night and then prance right on back to the next guy. And the next.

Anyone but him.

Oh hell no. Not this time.

He steeled himself against her, against her flirtations, against anything he could think, so that when she gave him her real response he was startled.

"I'm stupid."

"Come again?"

"I'm stupid! I've been a bitch...I'm a stupid bitch and I'm sorry."

"Well that's one name for it...I suppose...Um...if you want to explain..."

"I screwed around with you. I took advantage of you and toyed with your feelings...I shouldn't have..."

"No, you shouldn't have."

"I know, and I am so, so, sorry."

"What are you trying to do Case?" He let his gaze obviously fall to her empty neck. "Where are your letters?"

"I took them off."

"How come? You two fight? He cheat on you too?"

"I broke up with him!" she snapped. "And no, no one cheated on anyone you ass."

"Then why did you end it?" He demanded.

"Because I missed you!" She exclaimed, "Because when Max was gone it was just like, 'okay, Max isn't here.' When we called things off", Her voice was gradually growing softer. "When we weren't friends anymore and I didn't see you it was like you were gone." She paused, the silence echoing around them for a moment. "You were gone, and it killed me."

Cappie just stared at her, unable to keep the steel in his voice, taking in her words. Against his will that damn spark of hope was flaring up in his heart and despite his better judgment he allowed it to.

"Why do you think that is?"

"I think", she replied, her voice quiet, a little above a whisper, "No, I know...I know it's because.."

"Because?"

"Because I love you."

She looked up into his face, read the confusion in his eyes. The caution. The desire...the love. She wasn't too late, she could see it in his eyes. He still loved her.

Please don't let her be too late.

"You better not be screwing with me Case. I can't take it, I really can't."

"I'm not. I never should have."

He shook his head a little, wanted to say something. Wanted to agree that she shouldn't have. That it was cruel and that she should go.

Instead, he closed his eyes, let that little spark explode. Grabbing her, he pulled her into his arms, laying his lips on hers. He could feel her sigh of relief as she returned his kiss, the two of them pouring in all the things left unsaid.

He pulled back first, looking down at her, the look in his eyes making her heart race. When was the last time it had done that? Quicken from nothing more than eyes filled with love.

"I love you Casey Cartwright", he whispered.

Her breath caught at the words she hadn't expected to hear. The word's he'd shown her thousands of times, but never really said.

"I'm messy. And I slack off, and I don't know what I want to do next week, much less 10 years from now."

"What do you know?"

Her voice was still soft, inquiring. The look in his eyes was so intense that it was all she could muster.

"That I want to be with you."

She smiled. "That works", she whispered, "Since I want to be with you too."

She watched as the last bit of reservation leave his eyes, the good humored sparkle returning to them. His lips curved into that irresistibly adorable grin that made her heart speed up, her knees weak. Unable to resist, she pressed her lips to his again, pulling back just the slightest bit, for the slightest of seconds.

"I love you too."

* * *

**OMG!!! THIS IS EPIC!!! THIS IS RECORD BREAKING!!! I HAVEN'T FINISHED SOMETHING SINCE I WAS 12!!!! I AM NOT KIDDING, I HAVE TRIED TO WRITE STUFF, IT'S ALL UNFINISHED. IM WORKING ON MY OTHER FICS TOO AND I PLAN TO FINISH THEM, BUT THIS IS THE FIRST THING IVE FINISHED IN SO LONG!!!!!!! WOO HOO!!!!**

**The story behind this fic is that I got really really pissed off at Casey in that last episode. I literally threw my chapstick ( Carmex ) at the TV. I then forgot I threw it ( because the Rusty Jordan aspect was distractingly adorable !!! ) and spent all night and the next morning looking for it. It wasn't until I was complaining to a friend of mine that I rememberd...Haha... Anyways, because none of my friends watch Greek ( I'm actually mocked for it. Sadness... ) I coldn't properly vent to them. Therefore I wrote this fanfiction. I probably won't write another Greek onbe, unless something seriously pisses me off again. Or unless I get super awesome reviews....**

***nudge nudge, wink wink* Oh, and am I the only one who like Even in this episode. I want him to get with Rebecca now...they just seem like they'd make a good couple...**

**ANYWAYS! REVIEW! LET ME KNOW HOW I DID ON MY FIRST EVER GREEK FANFICTION!!! ( P.S. I did this all in one sitting. It took me like 3 hours straight and I am tired... Writing shouldn't make you tired.... ) **


End file.
